Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a three-dimensional (3D) printing module, and particularly relates to a detachable 3D printing module configured on a 3D printing apparatus.
Related Art
Along with progress of computer-aided manufacturing (CAM), manufacturing industry has developed a three-dimensional (3D) printing technology, by which an original design conception can be quickly manufactured. The 3D printing technology is actually a general designation of a series of rapid prototyping (RP) techniques, and a basic principle thereof is additive manufacturing, where a RP machine is used to form sectional shapes of a workpiece in an X-Y plane through scanning, and intermittently shift by a layer thickness along a Z-axis, so as to form a 3D object. The 3D printing technology is not limited to any geometric shape, and the more complex the workpiece is, the more excellence the RP technology is demonstrated. The 3D printing technology can greatly save manpower and a processing time, and under a demand of the shortest time, a digital 3D model designed by software of 3D computer-aided design (CAD) can be truly presented as a physical part, which is not only touchable, a user can also actually feel a geometric curve of the physical part, and test assemblability of the physical part or even perform possible functional tests.
Methods of forming a plurality of thin cross-sectional layers have been developed. For example, a printing head generally moves along X-Y coordinates above a base according to X-Y-Z coordinates constructed according to design data of a 3D model, and sprays a constructing material to form a correct cross-sectional layer shape. The deposited material can be naturally solidified or cured under a strong light source to form the required cross-sectional layers, and a 3D object is formed as the deposited material is cured layer-by-layer.
The user is required to replace a liquid forming material and clean a tank and related components each time after the 3D printing is completed, so as to prevent residuals of the previous liquid forming material from influencing a next operation. However, the above cleaning operation causes a certain burden to the user, i.e. in view of usage, the above cleaning operation cannot provide the user a clean, convenient and efficient fabrication process. Therefore, how to integrated and modularize related consumptive materials and components in the 3D printing process to improve cleanliness of the fabrication process and user's convenience is an important issue required to be considered by related practitioners.